Se ve a simple vista pero existen excepciones en necesidad de anteojos
by karunebulous
Summary: Cinco veces en las que Tsukuyo estuvo en negación y una donde por fin reconoce lo que en realidad le ocurre. [Ficlets] [GinTsu one-sided]


**Título:** Lo que está a simple... ejem... necesitará anteojos de buen aumento si se tiene problemas de visión.

 **Fandom:** Gintama.

 **Personajes:** Tsukuyo, Gintoki Sakata.

 **Rated:** T, por lenguaje.

 **Género:** Romance, Humor.

 **Advertencias:** OOC, drabbles cronológicos, mención de gender-bender.

 **Disclaimer:** No soy un gorila que quiere volverse un cheesecake, eso es obvio.

 **Resumen:** Cinco veces en las que Tsukuyo estuvo en negación y una donde por fin reconoce lo que en realidad le ocurre. [Ficlets] [GinTsu one-sided]

 **N/A:** Tono ligero en este intento de cortos fics, me cuesta el romance, lo he descubierto del todo tratando de escribir un fic BL de mi más reciente OTP y al final abrí este archivo. Mañana cumplo tres años desde que comencé a publicar en esta web y no me dará chance de subir algo, por eso lo hago hoy. De antemano, gracias por leer.

* * *

 **-1-**

Dio una calada a su _kiseru_ , sus despiertos ojos vigilando las calles de Yoshiwara. Técnicamente —órdenes de Hinowa— no le estaba permitido patrullar hasta que se recuperara, pero si no hacía algo más que estar tumbada en un _futon_ , enloquecería.

Su cabeza martilleaba gracias a su primera experiencia etílica, aunque debía admitir que la sensación de estar borracha de algún modo era relajante… a pesar de destrozar aquella habitación.

Gintoki dijo que tenía un «rostro bonito» a pesar de sus cicatrices y Tsukuyo se preguntó si aún estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol; porque esa sería la única manera de explicar el inusual ritmo de sus latidos. Ella no era de las que se dejaban llevar por palabras al azar, pero sabía también en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, que Gintoki tampoco era de los que decían palabras vacías, él era muy crudo expresándose y ella respetaba su manera de tratar de animarla después de lo que sucedió con su maestro.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que su autoestima acaba de subir unos cuantos escalones.

 **-2-**

Sus subordinadas no disimulaban su asombro al verla atravesar las calles de Yoshiwara como una figura de chocolate andante. Hinowa y Seita abiertamente se reían al verla en ese estado.

¿Por qué demonios tuvo que escuchar a Sarutobi? Como si no fuese suficiente haber pasado tamaña vergüenza arrojándole el chocolate en plena cara a Gintoki (y maldijo su baja tolerancia al alcohol, ¡apenas fue una muestra lo que probó!). Si hubiese sabido todos los problemas que conllevaría entregarle un presente de San Valentín a Gintoki —«a la Yorozuya», se corrigió—,se lo hubiese dado a Kagura más temprano como su cabeza le dijo que lo hiciera durante todo el día y no tardar tanto para decidir hacerlo.

San Valentín con sus propagandas subliminales, viejos con problemas de incontinencia, mujeres locas y hombres el triple de locos regalando chocolate con la esperanza de una recompensa entre las sábanas, sin duda era una fecha caótica. En la superficie el caos se multiplicaba a la enésima potencia, pudo comprobar.

Menos mal que no era permanente.

 **-3-**

Estar en el planetario con lo que claramente intentaba ser un doble de Gintoki era lo más cercano a una cita que Tsukuyo imaginó tener —tampoco es que haya imaginado ese tipo de escenarios tan enfocada como estaba en ser la Cortesana de la Muerte de Yoshiwara—. Su única noción del tema eran las revistas femeninas que sus subordinadas compraban en la superficie, y claro, la cháchara de Sarutobi.

Una cita con Gintoki (o con ningún otro hombre… y no es que conociera a muchos) definitivamente no era lo que anotaría en su ocupada agenda, menos frivolidades relacionadas con el tema.

Como sea, lo relevante era ejecutar su parte del plan, decidió, chequeando que Sarutobi, Shimura, Yagyuu y la señora Otose estuvieran ubicadas en sus posiciones. Casi sonrió al recordar lo acojonado que Gintoki había estado desde hace días, él se lo buscó.

Y se merecía una buena lección que ellos se encargarían de darle.

 **-4-**

¿En qué momento confundió el azúcar con la sal?

Cocinar no era su fuerte, concluyó probando su último experimento. ¡Era demasiado dulce!

Posiblemente Gintoki se lo comería sin protestar…

Tsukuyo bufó mientras leía el recetario de cocina. ¿Qué tenía que ver Gintoki con el inusual berrinche de Seita no queriendo los —exagerados— almuerzos que preparaba su mamá? Al menos ella no veía ninguna relación.

Si fuese por ella, estaría programando con el Hyakka la próxima redada; pero como la adulta racional —y tal vez por el corazón de plastilina que tenía en el fondo— que era, no dejaría a un pobre niño pasar hambre en la escuela por mucho que lo mereciera.

Hinowa a veces era tan fastidiosa con sus insinuaciones que no tenían fundamento alguno.

 **-5-**

Cambiar de genero causó efectos secundarios en su persona, pensó Tsukuyo, mirando de soslayo el espacio que se reflejaba a través de la ventana de esa nave. Le alegraba regresar a su género original y nunca pensó estar agradecida por ello.

Era extraño que como hombre las palabras fluyeran con más facilidad cuando hablaba con alguien. Una persona reservada como ella no flirteaba nada más abrir la boca, no importaba el palo, pelotas extra o voz grave que tuviera.

Lo más surreal no fue arreglárselas para intentar hacerse con el control de las noches de Kabuki, sino fue traspasar de a poco el trazo límite imaginario llamado «espacio personal» cuando se dirigía a Ginko —llamándole con un nombre acorde a dicha situación— sin saber que quería conseguir con eso.

Sí. Fue producto del indeseado cambio actuar tan fuera de personaje.

 **\- +1 -**

Riendo con ganas al ver a Gintoki arrugar la cara con desagrado y luego verlo tener un ataque de tos por el humo que le sopló en la cara, fue una epifanía para Tsukuyo.

De repente asoció todo: Los comentarios de Hinowa y las miradas de sus subordinadas, las sonrisitas que Kagura esbozaba de vez en cuando, los reproches de Sarutobi —con quien tenía una decente amistad—, hasta las palabras de Hotaru justificándose por haber hecho lo que hizo… todo estuvo allí desde quien sabe cuánto y ahora es como si la venda se le cayera de los ojos.

Era irónico que una poción de amor la ayudara a reconocer lo que en realidad le pasaba. Actuar como un manojo de nervios necesitado para ella era un mero estado temporal que se veía obligada a soportar mientras volvía a la normalidad… porque ella no era así.

No era como si fuese a confesarle sus sentimientos allí mismo (menos sabiendo lo denso que Gintoki podía ser), tampoco era cuestión de cobardía, o que temiera que las cosas se tornaran incómodas entre ellos. Estaba consciente de que Gintoki no era del tipo que le perteneciera a una persona —y no lo decía en el sentido de «engañar»— cuando muchos fueron atraídos por él como moscas a la miel; él era un ser libre con una peculiar filosofía de vida que no tiene cabida para el romance. Tsukuyo admiraba y respetaba eso de él.

Por ahora, se lo guardaría para sí misma.

* * *

 **Sé que en ciertos capítulos recientes del manga se hace alusión a los sentimientos de Tsukuyo, pero para mí el Love Potion Arc fue donde todo comenzó a hacer clic definitivo para ella... y por eso sale este intento de fic.**

 **Saludos.**

* * *

EDIT 05/04/2017: Error en tiempos verbales.


End file.
